Wild and Free
by Awinters25 - TeamAngst
Summary: Elissa Cousland, daughter of the Teyrn of Highever, in the years before the Fifth Blight. A series of one shot like chapters that go through the many adventures of a young Elissa, her brother Fergus and their friends. Rated M. Prequel to "Dragon's Song". Part I of "The Heroes of Ferelden" series.
1. Bryce's Little Spitfire

**A/N:** I decided to have a little fun before delving into my first full length Dragon Age fanfiction. This is a series of short tidbits of Elissa Cousland's life before the events of the Fifth Blight. It will include both the Cousland family and the Howe family in many parts as well as some appearances from Ser Gilmore, King Cailan Theirin and Anora Mac Tir. Elissa is going to be my main character throughout a series of stories I plan on writing chronicling the Blight, the events of Awakening and DA2.

This is going to be mostly fluff. Since the story concerning the Blight is going to be very dark at times, I wanted to make something light and fun. If anyone has any writing prompts that they'd like to see with this group of characters, feel free to PM me or leave it in the comments! Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware, Dragon Age or any of the characters I write about. I just borrow them for my own machinations.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: "Bryce's Little Spitfire"_

"Now what do we do with the biscuits?" Nan, the elderly woman who had been caregiver and the head cook of Castle Cousland for many years, said with a fixed gaze at the little girl sitting on the stool beside her. She'd spent the last hour trying to teach the terror of the Cousland family some sort of cooking skills. The girl needed to be ready if she were going to run an entire household in the future.

Elissa Cousland, chewing on a carrot she'd nabbed from the cutting board, pointed towards the oven without a word. Nan lifted an eyebrow at the way she was being intentionally insolent. With a mouth full of unchewed vegetable, Elissa said, "What?"

Nan, with a huff of frustration, slammed the tray of biscuits on the table in front of her. With a gnarled finger, she pointed at the door and closed her eyes. Elissa knew that look. Nan was close to her breaking point. It was time to make an escape. "Out! Get out of my kitchen!"

Elissa slid off of the stool gracefully, quickly adjusting her blue skirts before sweeping into a pitiful curtsy. Turning on her heel, she stalked from the room, intent on putting as much distance between herself and the kitchens as fast as possible. She didn't need Nan to decide on some sort of punishment for her behavior. Punishment that usually included making tarts of some kind. With a barely suppressed shudder, she gripped the metal of the door handle and pulled.

As she passed through the doorway, Elissa was suddenly drenched with bucket of cold water.

Her screams pierced the otherwise quiet afternoon within the walls of Castle Cousland.

Rolling laughter met her ears and Elissa, drenched to the bone, spun around to face her elder brother by five years, Fergus. The bucket he had used was empty on the ground beside him, obviously dropped once he had completed his mission to embarrass her. His hands were on his knees as he leaned over in a fit of laughter, unable to control himself.

Anger burned through her veins at his clear disregard for her appearance, or anything for that matter. The Howe family was coming to Highever for their annual visit and now her pretty dress was _ruined_... Mother was going to be furious.

Taking a deep breath, Elissa tried to calm her rage while her brother continued to laugh at her expense. When it did little to compose her, she exploded in her fury. "I'm going to kill you!"

Fergus bit his lip to stop the next round of chuckles so he might respond to his younger sister's threat. His blue eyes glittered with his delight. "I doubt Father would want you to murder his only heir."

"The Arl is _here_, Fergus!" Elissa shouted, throwing her hands up and waving them in the air as if they would make her point come across even more clearly. "I don't have time to change!"

Fergus shook his head as a new chuckle slipped out. "_That's_ why you're so angry."

Elissa lifted an eyebrow at his statement, not liking where he was heading with the conversation. "Don't you _dare_..."

"Better not keep _Nathaniel_ waiting." He teased, crossing his arms over his chest as he got a good look at the wet mess his sister was. The wet mess he _caused_. It made him want to laugh all over again.

"Maker's balls, Fergus!"

Fergus winked at his little sister before turning on his heels and taking off down the corridor behind him. She tried to control her body, but before Elissa could process what was happening, she had taken off in pursuit of Fergus. Her brother was much faster than she was, Elissa had to admit that grudgingly, but he was terrible with a sword. She would find him and challenge him to a duel. Then she'd _stick_ him a few times with the pointy end of the weapon just to prove-

As Elissa turned the next corner, she collided with her father. Teyrn Bryce Coulsand gripped his daughter by the shoulders, halting any further progress in her attempt at revenge. Or maybe Fergus was right and she was plotting his murder instead. It was hard to tell with the rage controlling her thoughts.

"Where's the fire, Pup?" Bryce said as he gazed down into the bright green eyes Elissa shared with her mother. His expression was one of a stern father, but his voice... His voice was the only part of him that revealed his amusement at her appearance.

Water dripped from Elissa's curls and made soft plopping noises on the stone as she glanced up at her father. She knew her mother was somewhere behind her, glaring. It was the only expression Eleanor Cousland could muster when it concerned her rambunctious ten year old daughter.

Elissa lifted a hand and pointed down the hallway where her bastard of a brother had disappeared a few seconds before. "Fergus dumped a bucket of..." A shiver racked her body as she stood there. She was having a hard time controlling her temper. _Damn you Fergus._ "He is a _sodding _piece of-"

"Elissa!" Her mother scolded, cutting off her colorful dialogue before it had a chance to be fully expressed.

Elissa had turned to address her mother when she realized they had an audience. Standing behind the Teyrna was a group of four individuals, all similar in appearance. The oldest of the guests was a man with a hooked nose, graying black hair and grim eyes. Arl Rendon Howe. He stood beside her mother with his hands behind his back. He was staring down his nose at her as if the state she was currently in was unacceptable. Which it was if she were being honest.

The other three who stood next to the Arl were his children. Delilah Howe had been one of Elissa's best friends for as long as she could remember. The two girls, the only daughters of their respective families, were drawn to one another from the day they met. They couldn't look more different: Elissa with her auburn curls, sun-kissed skin, the smattering of freckles on her nose and bright emerald eyes; Delilah with her straight black hair, gray-blue eyes and pale complexion despite the rosiness that never seemed to leave her cheeks. Both were considered beautiful in their own ways, thankfully Delilah looked more like her mother than her father, but anyone who knew them agreed, Elissa was the one men was going to seek for marriage. Not only was she a Teyrn's daughter, which made her position higher than Delilah's, but she was regarded as an exceptional beauty. A term she despised above all others.

Elissa had always taken those compliments at face value. They were nothing but pretty words and false promises. There was no way Elissa would settle down and marry. She'd never douse that 'fire' in her blood enough to serve as the wife of some Ferelden noble. She was born a warrior. That's what she was going to be while Fergus took over the estate and served as Teyrn. There was no other life for her.

Beside Delilah was her younger brother, Thomas. He was spitting image of his father. Nose, eyes, even the look of barely concealed disgust on his face was an eerie copy of Rendon Howe. Thomas was a few years younger than she was, barely eight years old to her ten, but Howe seemed determined to see her married to the boy. The idea of marriage to Thomas Howe made her stomach violently sick. Barely able to suppress the eye roll she felt coming in response to the look of loathing on boy's face, Elissa allowed her eyes to pass over him without another thought.

Then her eyes landed on the very person she had wanted to see since the news of the Howes' arrival had reached her ears.

Nathaniel.

Her brother teased her mercilessly about her crush on the eldest Howe, particularly since Nate was Fergus' best friend. At the age of fifteen, Nathaniel had grown into his height and looked even more handsome than she remembered. Lean muscles could be seen through his simple tunic and pants, cultivated from long years of riding horses and using a bow as his weapon of choice. His features were softer than those of his brother and father, but he still retained some of the Howe appearance. His dark hair wasn't short like Thomas', but instead, had grown past his shoulders. Pieces of his black hair had been braided back out of his face. A pair of gray eyes peered at her out of his stoic face, but she could read him better than anyone. There was laughter in those orbs.

As she stared at him, Nathaniel didn't speak, but instead lifted his hand to his mouth.

And coughed.

Nate was the only person Elissa knew who would use a cough to cover a laugh at her expense. Especially with her standing there, soaked to her smallclothes with ice cold water. 'A gentleman to the bitter end,' her father had always said.

Once Nathaniel's hand dropped to his side, a smile spread across Elissa's face.

"Nate!" She cheered in excitement, her earlier dilemma completely forgotten. She launched herself towards him and on instinct, Nathaniel caught her in his arms with a chuckle.

"Hello, Liss." He said, his voice deeper than she'd ever heard it before. "I've missed you too, but do you mind?"

Realizing her clothes and hair were still dripping water all over, and probably drenching Nate's as well, Elissa released her hold on his neck and dropped down to her feet. She could feel her cheeks reddening at her inappropriate display of affection, but the smiles on her mother and Delilah's faces made it worth it.

Though she didn't want to, Elissa could hear the Arl telling her father that she was too wild and free with her actions and affections, but that had never bothered anyone before. Her brother had always said it was one of the things he could actually _stand_ about her. Her father's usual response to the accusations was that she was his little spitfire. He wouldn't change a thing about her.

Elissa's green gaze caught Nate's in that moment and he grinned at the question in her eyes. It was enough to relieve her fears.

Her father was right. She may have been wild and free, and perhaps a little crazy, but there wasn't a thing she would change about herself.

The smile on his face established the fact that Nate would never ask her to change either.


	2. Puppy Eyes

**A/N:** This chapter will introduce two important characters in Elissa's childhood, Roland Gilmore and her Mabari puppy, Bear. I'd like to thank those who are continuing to follow this story (it is my first on Dragon Age _ever_) and to welcome those who are new. I hope you like the journey we're going on. Plenty more Elissa Cousland coming! I've also come to the frightening conclusion while writing this new chapter that Elissa is _extremely_ manipulative.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware or Dragon Age. I just play here.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: "Puppy Eyes"_

Elissa was eleven when Roland Gilmore appeared in Highever. His father had sent him to serve under Teyrn Cousland as a squire. One day, when Roland was ready, he would be knighted in the service of Highever. It was supposed to be a great honor, but all Elissa could think was that she was going to have a second _brother_. Wasn't Fergus more than enough trouble for her parents?

Stomping through the grass surrounding the barn, Elissa moved as if on a mission. Fergus, the prat, had told the entire castle that the Mabari had given birth to a litter of pups this morning. Her parents had both told her, tiredly, that she couldn't bother the dogs while they were nursing. They were too young to be handled by anyone but the dog handler. Elissa had grudgingly agreed to stay away from the barn for the next few weeks.

The Teyrn and his wife should have known better. Elissa never listened to authority.

Glancing around to make sure there was no one watching her, the young redheaded girl hurried to the place below the barn's boarded up windows. Unable to get a good look inside due to her short height, Elissa dug her fingers into the wood below the window and pulled her body up. Positioning herself so that she was leaning on the sill, Elissa leaned forward enough to stick her head through the space between the boards.

The barn was dark and what little light was shining through the boarded windows wasn't enough to get a clear view of the pups. Maybe if she slid in and just took a look around...

"My lady?" A male voice spoke from behind her.

Surprised, Elissa jumped. Her head slammed against the piece of wood above her and cursing, she let go of her grip on the ledge so her feet were once more on solid ground. Rubbing the spot where her head throbbed, the young Cousland turned to face whoever had caught her.

With slanted eyes, Elissa studied the young man in front of her. He couldn't have been more than a year or two older than herself with red hair and green eyes that rivaled her own. If Fergus hadn't been blessed with their father's dark hair and blue eyes, Elissa was positive that he would look more like this man.

"What do you want?" She hissed out at him, trying to ignore the sharp pains in her skull. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

The young man looked shocked at her venomous reaction. "I apologize. I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what?" She asked when it became clear he wasn't going to continue.

"I- well, what I meant was-"

"What's your name?" Elissa demanded, curbing the desire to roll her eyes at the way he was stammering.

"R-Roland Gilmore, my lady." He managed, looking extremely nervous.

"Roland- the first thing you should know about me is that I'm not a '_lady_'. That is my mother." Elissa stated with a shake of her head. "Second- you don't have any reason to be nervous around me. I'm a _kid_ just like you."

"You are the Teyrn's daughter." Roland pointed out before blushing.

To girls like Delilah Howe and Anora Mac Tir, the blushing might have been cute, but it was lost on Elissa. "I am _a_ Teryn's daughter. It not who I _am_."

"I apologize."

A wave of anger crashed over Elissa at the overt politeness this kid showed. It was beyond irritating. It was almost worse than Fergus' constant teasing. "_Stop_ apologizing!"

Roland frowned, but didn't say anything. He'd get used to her temper eventually. Maybe he would avoid sparking it like everyone else in Highever, with the exception of her brother of course.

With a distressed sigh, Elissa tugged at one of her dark red curls. "I don't _want_ to be mean. It just... happens. I can't control it sometimes."

Roland shrugged. "It's alright."

With a small nod and an even smaller smile, Elissa finally met his gaze. Her eyes turned kind at the worry on his face. "I don't want to order you around or anything, but I _could_ use your help."

"How can I be of service, my-" He cut himself off and blushed again. "Er- what should I call you?"

"Elissa, if you please."

Roland cleared his throat before continuing. "Elissa. How can I help?"

* * *

The barn was dark and slightly damp, but Elissa ignored that. She needed to see the Mabari puppies. She had to hurry before someone came looking for her, which was bound to happen eventually. It wouldn't do to get caught in a barn with a boy.

"Are you sure we are allowed in here?" Roland whispered from the dark somewhere behind her. Once he had pulled the boards from the window, he had lowered her into the building before following. If he thought he was _protecting_ her, Elissa knew he was going to be sorely disappointed when he realized it was likely to be the other way around.

"Shh." She responded as her eyes caught the large Mabari bitch lying on her side in a pile of hay. Five puppies were nestled near her warm body as they napped. Without any hesitation on her part, Elissa leaned down and lifted one of the dogs into her arms.

As she held it, the dog opened its big black eyes and glanced up at her sleepily.

"Hello there boy." Elissa crooned at the pup. "Welcome to Highever. I'm Elissa."

The Mabari yawned before he started to sniff at her arm. Then it made a noise somewhere between a bark and a yelp before snuggling in closer to her. A smile broke out on Elissa's face as she held the dog. Roland had just started to reach out to pet the animal when the large door to the barn opened, pouring sunlight into the dark area.

Standing in the doorway was her father and the dog handler, Willem.

"Sir? I'm-" Roland began, his hand dropping away from the dog and stepping away from Elissa.

The Teyrn waved his apologies away as if they were nothing more than smoke upon the air.

"No need to apologize, boy." Bryce Cousland said, a smile playing on his lips. "If I know my daughter, she somehow roped you into this idea of hers."

Roland, obviously not sure how to react to the casual way the Teyrn spoke to him, glanced over to Elissa for some kind of help. "I don't understand, sir."

Bryce chuckled as Elissa smiled brightly, the Mabari puppy in her arms mewing happily. "My daughter manages to get boys in trouble. They flock to her side. Even the young Prince can't help himself."

"The Prince?" Roland asked, his attention turning fully to the Teyrn once more.

"Unfortunately, Prince Cailan isn't immune to Elissa's charms, as few as they may be." Bryce admitted, a smile gracing his face when a frown came upon his daughter's.

With a scowl, Elissa snapped, "At least _I_ can handle a bow. Cailan couldn't shoot the broadside of a barn even if he-"

Bryce lifted a hand to halt her words. "That will be enough, Pup. Your studies await."

Elissa grumbled before placing the Mabari puppy on the ground near the rest of his litter. With a pat on the young animal's head, she said her goodbyes. Then she exited the barn for the castle where her mother would be waiting to scold her too. Might as well get it over with.


	3. Arrows

**A/N:** This update is dedicated to _**FenZev**_ and _**Eve Hawke**_, just for being awesome! Thanks for everything ladies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bioware or Dragon Age. I just play here.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: __"__Arrows"_

Dirt crunched under Elissa's boots as she carefully made her way through the trees. Her bow was clutched in her left hand, her right loosely holding the string. She was ready to lift the weapon if the need arose, but at the moment, everything was silent. A light wind rustled the leaves overhead and a stream babbled a few feet away. Taking in a calming lungful of the crisp air, Elissa allowed her bright green eyes to survey her surroundings. Her red curls had been pulled up out of her face with a leather strap allowing her to see without any hindrance.

As soon as she had turned fifteen, her mother had begun to teach her how to scout and sneak in silence. Her father, on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to show her how to hunt with a bow. Fergus didn't like to be hidden in the shadows. He'd much rather flail around with his sword and shield in the training ring. At least, that's how Elissa referred to his 'swordplay'. It didn't look like much else in her opinion.

The deer she'd been tracking was in sight now. With a quick inhalation, Elissa turned her body and aimed the bow. Her hands were steady as she pulled the string taut and positioned her shot. She hesitated a moment before letting her arrow go.

The sound of another arrow caught her attention too late. Elissa's arrow burrowed deep into the flank of the deer while the second arrow had pierced the neck. The shots had been so in sync that Elissa couldn't tell which had hit its target first. The deer dropped to the ground, dead, but she ignored it for the time being. Spinning around to find the source of the strange arrow, Elissa was stunned to see Nathaniel Howe walking towards her, his own bow in hand.

"Liss?" He asked, clearly in shock at seeing her in the forest as well. "What are you doing here?"

Elissa had to keep her mouth from dropping open at the absurd question. "Me? I live here! What are _you_doing here, Howe?"

Nate raised an eyebrow at the purposeful use of his last name, but didn't speak against it. "Your father said I could go hunting if I pleased. So I am."

"You shot my deer!" She snapped at him, finally finding her anger beneath her shock. "I've been tracking it for _hours_!"

"I apologize, Milady." Nathaniel said as he swept into a bow. Elissa's cheeks flamed red at the gesture and she bit her tongue to keep from snapping again. "Would you care for help in bringing it back to the castle?"

With a huff, Elissa turned her back on him and made her way to the fallen creature. She could feel Nathaniel watch her every move as she stomped away from him. Once she was beside the deer, she noticed its wide black gaze staring lifelessly at her. Grumbling under her breath, she leaned over to retrieve her and Nate's arrows. Once hers was secured in her quiver, she turned back to see if Nathaniel was actually going to help instead of continuing to stare at her.

When she had completed her turn, she hadn't expected him to be standing directly behind her.

"Oh!" She squeaked, startled at his proximity. It sent her off balance. As her footing slipped, the thought of the deer's blood covering her new leathers crossed her mind.

A hand shot out and gripped her arm, keeping her from tumbling to the ground. Elissa didn't know how it happened, but before she could process the motion, she was pressed against Nathaniel's strong chest, his arms holding her against him. Her breath rushed out at the strength of his body. The armor he wore smelled of leather, but there were others scents lingering on his skin: the smell of the forest, the oil he used on his bow and a hint of smoke. Elissa's eyes glanced up and found Nate gazing down at her. A slight smirk quirked at his lips as if he found her current predicament amusing.

She wanted to snap out a remark at his smug expression or maybe even push him away, but Elissa couldn't find the will. His gray eyes were like molten metal as she searched his face, trying to discern what it is he wanted. She took a shuddering breath, unable to stop herself. There was something in his gaze that made her nervous and excited all at once.

Nathaniel's arms tightened around her waist. Elissa's heart rate increased at the feel of his hands at the small of her back, at the feel of his torso pressed against her breasts, at the look in his eyes. He looked like a man possessed and it gave Elissa the giddiest feeling in the pit of her stomach. If this was what it felt like to be desired, she could only imagine what it would feel like to be in _love_.

One of Nate's hands left her waist to reach up and tuck a loose curl behind her ear. His finger brushed her ear and left the skin tingling. Elissa could feel her cheeks heat with blush at the contact. She was feeling something she'd never experienced in her lower regions and it scared her. When he stroked her cheek next, a look of tenderness crossed his face and Elissa leaned in, her hands dropping the arrow she hadn't realized she was still holding. She rested her palms against his light armor. As she lifted her head, he leaned down as if to meet her.

A twig broke somewhere behind Nathaniel snapping them out of their trance. Elissa dropped her hands from his chest and took a quick step back so she was out of reach of his arms. As if she hadn't almost kissed him, Nate leaned down to grab his arrow from the ground. He had managed to stuff it back into his quiver as Fergus emerged from the brush.

"You got one!" Fergus called out to Nate. "Good work!"

Nathaniel cleared his throat before motioning towards Elissa. "It was actually your sister's kill. I was helping her prepare it for the trip back."

Fergus glanced at his sister as if he had just noticed her. "Nice job, Liss!"

Elissa felt like her head was swimming. _She had nearly kissed Nate!_ Nathaniel Howe. Her brother's best friend. One of _her _best friend's. _And he won't even look at me_, she thought as she glanced at him. Was he ashamed of what had almost happened between them? Even if he was, Elissa _wasn't_. If she had the chance, she would do it again and make sure their lips actually _touched_.

With a small smile at her brother, Elissa turned back towards the deer. "Let's get this back to the castle. Nan might want to cook it tonight."

While three of them prepared the animal to be carried to the castle, Elissa ignored Nate. If he wanted to act like nothing happened, then she could as well.


	4. Never Giving Up

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the awesome comments! I gave everyone a tease last chapter, but don't worry, that won't happen here! Elissa is a schemer and I just adore her. ;-) This chapter was written from Nate's point of view. I tried it from Elissa's at first and felt like it fell short. So I rewrote it with Nate and knew I had it right this time!

Oh and **NSFW**! This chapter is rated M! It gets pretty HOT here. You've been warned!

**PS:** The female names that Nate uses later on in the chapter are actual characters in my friends' DA Universes. Deandra (called by her nickname "Dee" in this) is one of Wyldehart's wonderful Hawkes. She has some stories with her that are great. (My favorite so far being "Rebirth and Salvation".) Lyra is the main character in Eve Hawke's "The Teyrn's Daughter and the King's Son" Universe. She is wonderful and a Cousland as well!

Thank you ladies for letting me steal your characters' names for a cute little shout out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioware or Dragon Age. I just play here.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: "Never Giving Up"_

Nathaniel hadn't seen Elissa in nearly three weeks. Since the awkward moment in the forest, he couldn't look at her without having an overwhelming desire to grab the young woman and place a kiss on her soft lips. Every time he had the urge to do so, however, Nathaniel would lock himself away until it passed. It was hard enough facing Fergus and Teyrn Cousland with Elissa on his mind, but if she had been trailing around behind him, it would have been nigh impossible.

The sun had set a few hours before and he was deep in cups with Fergus. The two men had spent majority of the afternoon sparring in the hot sun. After a good session, they cleaned up and headed to the main room for a small meal and drinks. One ale had turned into many more and now as they sat at the long table, Nathaniel chuckled at the sight in front of him.

Fergus Cousland's head was pressed against the wooden tabletop. His hand was still curled around the mug he'd been drinking from. He didn't appear to want to let his alcohol go anytime soon. Fergus would be married to an Antivan noblewoman in six months time. Oriana Lanos came from a rich trading family in Antiva City and would be a proper wife for Highever's future Teyrn. There were rumors of her foreign beauty. Nathaniel prayed to Andraste that his best friend's bride was as lovely in both looks and personality as the gossip said. Fergus was wound tighter than a bow string at his impending nuptials.

Kicking the leg of the chair Fergus was slumped in, Nathaniel watched with a wry grin as his friend bolted upright, his mug spilling its contents on the table at the sudden movement.

"What the-" Fergus sputtered, glancing at Nathaniel with wide blue eyes. "Nate?"

"You were dozing off." Nate explained. Fergus didn't seem to comprehend his words so the archer tried again. "I think you've had enough ale for one night. Perhaps you should get some rest?"

The eldest Cousland glanced at the mug still in his hands, the liquid starting to dry on his exposed hand. "You might be right."

Nate hide the smirk threatening to expose itself. "Good night, Fergus."

Once the future Teyrn was out of the main hall, Nathaniel lifted his mug to his lips once more. Taking a long pull of the ale, he settled more comfortably in his chair. Once he was positive that Fergus wouldn't return to the room, and only then, did he allow his thoughts to float to the one place they'd been gravitating towards the entire day.

_Elissa Cousland_.

The vivid memory of the girl's bosom pressed against his chest, her lips not far from his while they stood in the silent forest... He almost shuddered with need. Elissa's curls were like flames under his touch, her breath coming in small bursts due to her nervousness at their proximity. Her green eyes no longer bright, but instead, dark with the passion brewing between them...

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed he was no longer alone. A pair of soft hands covered his eyes. He tensed at first and then when he felt the softness of the hands, _woman's hands_, he relaxed. Nathaniel, unable to hide the smirk that automatically appeared, didn't move and allowed the hands to settle gently against his skin. He could feel the woman lean closer to him as her lips found his ear.

"Guess who?" A light, melodic voice whispered teasingly.

Nate felt a surge of anticipation at the voice. He couldn't tell who it was and that made it even more tantalizing, especially after his earlier thoughts. Feeling braver than he should have while being at the mercy of an unknown woman, Nathaniel guessed with whatever random name popped into his head. "Dee?"

"Nope." The voice whispered with a girlish giggle.

"Hmm... Lyra?" Nathaniel guessed next, not knowing where he was pulling these names from, he'd never met a Dee or Lyra in his life, but he was enjoying the game so far.

Sadly, the hands were pulled from his eyes and Nate tried not to frown at the loss of contact. Then the woman spoke bitingly, "Are you always this _daft_, Nathaniel Howe, or is the ale going to your head?"

He _knew _that voice.

_Maker's breath._

Spinning around in his chair and nearing tumbling out of it as he did so, Nathaniel stared at the redhead in front of him. "_Elissa?_"

The Teyrn's daughter crossed her arms across her chest and glared. "Who is Dee? And _Lyra_?"

Nathaniel stared at her. _What the hell was she on about?_ "What?"

"You asked if I was Dee or Lyra... who are they, _Nate?_" Elissa demanded, her emerald eyes flashing in her ire.

Letting his breath out in a puff, Nathaniel reached a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Maker, Elissa was giving him a headache. "No one, Liss. They are random names."

Elissa's eyes were still slanted as if she didn't trust his words. "So you had no idea it was me?"

Nate sighed, dropping his hand to the back of the chair and watching her with exhaustion on his face. This dance he did with Elissa was turning into more work than it was worth. Why did it have to be so hard to be around her? It had never been this bad before. "No. I had no inkling that you were the one bothering me."

_Poor choice of words_, his mind screamed at him when Elissa's body tensed.

"Bothering you?" She snapped, her hands clenching tightly at her sides. Her auburn hair was loose for once, the curls cascading down her back and over her shoulders. Her tanned skin showed only a slight flush to them in her rage, but it looked beautiful on her. Her temper was fiery and destructive. A force to be reckoned with. One that Nathaniel was more than willing to test.

Sighing, Nate shook his head, running his left hand through his dark hair. "You came here with a purpose, Elissa. What is it?"

The question stunned her into passivity. "I... uh..."

Lifting an eyebrow, he patiently waited as she found her words. His gray eyes swept her appearance and noticed for the first time during their conversation that she wasn't dressed in her normal leathers. Instead of the armor, Elissa was wearing an elegant blue dress with silver threading. It was the sort of dress the Teyrna would want her daughter to parade around in, but as Nathaniel finished his perusal, he had to admit that it wasn't _Elissa_. She was more comfortable mucking around in the dirt with the squires and Mabari than dancing and taking tea with the nobles' daughters.

Elissa took a deep breath before speaking. "I came to see you."

"Oh?" Nate was intrigued. After the weeks of avoidance, it was strange that the girl had sought him out. "What about?"

Elissa worked her lip. Nathaniel thought it endearing as she struggled with what to say. "I had a gift for you."

This was unexpected. _A gift?_

Elissa must have sensed his confusion, or it was possible that his face betrayed it, because she smiled. "Yes. A gift. But it's a surprise."

"A surprise?" He repeated, confusion turning to apprehension. Why did this gift sound like it was going to be undesirable? He could be overreacting, but the grin on the young woman's face didn't lend him any confidence.

Elissa nodded. She tapped a finger against her chin as if she were thinking. "There is a problem though."

Nathaniel didn't respond. He just stared at her impatiently.

"You need to close your eyes."

Nathaniel rolled his eyes instead. "I'm not playing a game, Liss."

A frown crossed her pretty face. "I'm not playing a _game_."

He immediately felt like an arse for being so curt with her. "I'm sorry. _Fine_- I'll do it."

Nathaniel closed his eyes, making sure he couldn't see anything so she wouldn't accuse him of peeking. He could hear her dress rustling as she approached him and he could feel his body go taut. He didn't know what she had planned, but he didn't like being at a disadvantage. How could he defend himself against something he didn't see coming? The room was silent except for his breathing. Nathaniel could hear his heart pumping in his chest and it made him wonder if Elissa could hear it too.

_What was that bloody woman doing?_

Nathaniel froze, all thoughts rushing from his mind, at the feel of Elissa's hands on his cheeks. Pressing his eyelids together tighter than before, he fought the urge to snap them open. In that brief moment, all he wanted to do was stare into Liss' beautiful eyes. He wanted to see what expression it was she held on her face.

Lips softly pressed on his and the contact sent a shock throughout his entire body. His fingers dug into the wood of the chair he was lounging in, fighting the desire that ran through his veins. He needed to get under control. His self control was about to shatter. Once that happened, he didn't think he could stop himself from claiming Elissa completely and irreversibly.

Nate kept his body still and his lust locked down as Elissa's soft hands worked their way through his long locks. Her lips were like satin, sliding over his without reservation. Her scent, a mixture of lavender and talcum powder, invaded his senses, setting his skin on fire. Breaking loose of his senses, with a growl that rumbled deep within his chest, Nathaniel grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

Elissa squealed in her shock, but Nate swallowed it in another fierce kiss. Nipping her lower lip, his tongue slipped into her mouth when her lips parted in response. She tasted as good as she smelled, Nate decided. His fingers kneaded the skin at her waist as he held her. She fit perfectly in his lap and he didn't want her to leave it. _Ever._

Elissa, feeling braver than before, leaned into his chest, her breasts brushing his tunic. The sensation of her thinly shrouded breasts nearly touching his naked skin sent a wave of lust to his groin. As he grew hard, the feel of her derriere on his erogenous zone almost sent him over the edge. He wanted more. He wanted _Elissa_ more than he'd ever wanted anyone before.

Nate pulled away so that he could see what he was doing to her. He _needed _her to have the same response to him as he was to her. Her eyes were half lidded in her arousal as she gazed at him. He could barely make out the brightness of her irises, but a hint of the dazzling green he loved was there. Her cheeks were flushed against her tanned skin, her freckles standing out in the rose color. Nate leaned forward and closed his mouth on her exposed neck. As he sucked, a moan rose from Elissa's throat. His cock pulsed at the sound and he had to stop from taking her right there.

"Nate..."

His name fell from her lips and it made him chuckle darkly against her skin. He loved the sound of her voice, throaty and full of lust. He thrust his hips upwards. He was rewarded for his effort when another moan was ripped from her.

"Nate..._ please_..."

Nate moved his lips away from her neck as reality crashed down around him. He was seducing _Elissa_ in her fucking _dining hall _where _anyone _could walk in and catch them. Allowing his eyes to glance over her disheveled state, guilt pulsed in his stomach. She had broken through his walls. _She_ had seduced _him_, not the other way around. Elissa looked at him, confusion evident on her face.

Swallowing past the lump that had formed in his throat, he knew what he had to do, Nathaniel met her eyes. "Elissa... Liss-"

"Why'da stop?" She asked, barely able to form the words.

"I... _We_ can't do this. It isn't right." He told her and immediately regretted it. He knew they _could_ continue, but they'd both be making a mistake. Nate _wanted_ Elissa, so badly it hurt, but he couldn't take her. Not in this way.

Elissa's eyes flashed with the hurt and rage she was feeling at being denied. "It isn't _right_?" She scrambled off his lap and back to her feet, though she was unsteady on them. "It _felt_ right to me!"

"Elissa-"

He didn't see the fist coming. At first, she was staring at him, anger burning a hole through him. The hurt on her face was so clear Nate was surprised it didn't wither him where he sat. In the next moment, she had punched him in the chest. _Hard._

The pain almost made him double over. He could even utter a pained sound when she screamed again.

"I'm never giving up on us, Nate! You may not think we should do this- whatever it is- but I believe that we should!" Elissa didn't give him a chance to respond. She quickly lifted her skirts and stormed from the room, leaving a cold silence behind.

Nathaniel pressed a hand against his eyes as a new headache began to form. He wasn't sure what hurt more: his ribs or his heart.


	5. Marriage Games

**A/N:** A new chapter! It took me a while to get this together. I knew what was going to happen, but I wasn't sure how to start it. Cailan, Anora, Eamon and Loghain are making their first appearances here. In my AU, Elissa is five years younger than Fergus and Nathaniel, making both men 21 at this moment in the story. I believe in canon, Cailan had his coronation as King at age twenty making him four years older than Elissa. Anora is older than Cailan though I don't know if its ever been said by how much. For the sake of my story, Anora will be three years older than Cailan. Also- I like Anora's character so please don't be upset with this chapter if you despise her.

Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioware or Dragon Age. I just play here.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: "Marriage Games"_

A knock at the door of her suite woke her. Elissa sat up and began to rub the sleep from her eyes when the heavy wooden door opened. Sleepily, she watched as a dark haired girl pushed the door shut quickly before pattering across the stone floor and launching herself next to Elissa in the large bed. The girl landed in the pile of blankets with an 'oomph' before glancing up at her friend with bright gray-blue eyes.

"Why are you still abed?" Delilah Howe asked, gripping the blankets between her hands. "Get up!"

Groaning, Elissa settled back against the headboard. "Why should I bother, Dee?"

Delilah's eyes widened at the question. "Why _bother_? Prince Cailan's coronation is today! Aren't you the least bit excited to see the crowning of a King?"

Elissa shook her head. "Not particularly."

Delilah frowned and gave her best friend the most concerned expression she could muster. "Is it because of Nathaniel?"

Elissa felt her heart pick up speed at the question. _What did Delilah know? _She knew she couldn't lie to her friend. She never lied to Delilah even if it would have been easier and less mortifying for her. No- Delilah had to know the truth. It _was_ her brother after all. A flush came over her cheeks as she looked at her friend. "He _told _you?"

Delilah sighed. "Of _course_ he told me, Liss. You're my best friend."

Elissa nodded, not able to do much else. She was more embarrassed now than she'd been when Nathaniel denied her over a month before. Was she really this much of a simpleton?

"Elissa- Nate is worried about you. He feels..." Delilah paused, biting her lip and thinking of how to word her next statement. "He feels you might have kissed him as some sort of revenge for the deer."

Elissa froze._ What?_ What in the name of Andraste is wrong with _men_? "Revenge? What does he take me for? A common _whore_?"

Delilah flinched at the expletive. "I wouldn't say that, Liss. He's just concerned."

Elissa snorted and tossed the blankets from her body. _Concerned my arse_, she thought. In response, however, she snapped, "Nathaniel is not concerned about my actions. He's _humiliated_ by them."

Elissa crossed the cold stone floor on bare feet all the while resisting the urge to run to the warm bath waiting for her. Once behind the curtain that separated the tub from the rest of the room, Elissa undressed and stepped into the heat of the water. Her cold feet burned, but Elissa cared little for it. All she wanted was to soak until she pruned and ignore the thudding of her heart. _Damn you for making me have feelings for you, Nate._

She'd managed to settle in the water and soap up her body when Delilah's voice floated across the room to where she sat. "I doubt very much he was humiliated, Liss. I... believe he cares deeply for you."

Elissa didn't get a chance to retort. The door to her suite clicked shut as Delilah left her alone. With a tired sigh, she sank back into the warm water and finished her bath.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting, Pup." Her father whispered as Elissa stood between him and her mother. Fergus was standing on the opposite side of Bryce looking very much the way a future Teyrn should appear. His clothes were finely pressed and he stood with dignity. Elissa, however, couldn't stop the itching her wool dress caused.

With a grumble, Elissa dropped her hands to her sides and attempted to stand still. It was a harder feat than she imagined. Her mother had forced her into the dress a few hours before and it was rubbing against her skin in the worst of ways. Elissa Cousland hated wearing dresses of any kind, it was true, but the ones worn to elaborate events, such as Cailan's coronation, were downright torturous.

Elissa had grudgingly admitted the gown was beautiful. Teyrna Eleanor had gone to lengths to have the best clothing made for her darling daughter. The dress was made of wool the color of wine and fell to the ground in a single length. The collar was trimmed with wine, gold and moss brocade. Golden bead work surrounded the edges which made it glint in the light of the many candles within the room. A white chemise worn underneath the dress provided Elissa with sleeves although the white fabric was covered with moss green covering that were tied with gold laces. The dress was lovely to look at. Too bad it was irritating to wear.

As if the dress wasn't enough, her mother had Elissa's long red hair pulled in an intricate braid that was then wrapped around her head and pinned. Pieces of her curls had fallen out of the braid during the long day and were now framing her face. Blowing a stray curl out of her face, Elissa caught Nathaniel watching her. With a frown, she focused her green eyes back on the dais in front of her. She wouldn't let him know she had seen him. _She wouldn't_.

The Revered Mother stood in front of the dais and waited as Cailan, golden and beautiful Cailan, walked down the rug towards where she waited. He was wearing a dark purple and gold tunic with a pair of dark breeches covering his legs and leather boots on his feet. A purple cloak with the Theirin crest embroidered on it trailed behind him giving him an even more regal air. His white blonde hair was loose around his face mimicking the way his father, King Maric, had usually worn it. His sky blue eyes flicked around nervously as he made his way forward, but Elissa wasn't sure if anyone noticed. His face was serene and handsome on the surface, but his eyes belayed his terror.

The coronation went by surprisingly fast. The Revered Mother spoke a few prayers from the Chant of Light before addressing Cailan's duties as King of Ferelden. He made his vow before being crowned and blessed. As he retreated through the crowd to dispense with the usual greetings, his uncle Eamon on his heels, Elissa turned to her mother.

"Is it time to go yet?" She asked sweetly.

Eleanor's emerald eyes slanted towards her youngest child. "You are too impatient, Elissa Cousland. Come- Your father and I would like to introduce you to someone."

Elissa followed her parents through the crowd before halting in front of an older man with ebony hair that hung to his shoulders. He was the only man, besides the guards, in the Chantry who was wearing armor. It was silver and shined as if it'd never seen battle. Elissa knew better however. This man had practically stopped the Orlesian invasion by himself.

Beside him was a young woman with blonde hair slightly darker than the Prince- the _King_- and wearing a gorgeous lavender and ivory velvet gown. Her eyes were similar in color to Delilah's, a grayish blue, but held more blue in them than gray. She wore a single braid which fell down her back. She was much older than Elissa, possibly even older than Fergus, but the youngest Cousland admired her regal beauty. _This_ is what she imagined a Queen would look like.

"Teyrn Loghain. It's wonderful to see you again." Bryce Cousland said jovially to the man. He shook Loghain's hand. "May I introduce my wife, Eleanor, and daughter, Elissa?"

The Teyrna curtsied and Elissa, knowing the proper greeting, did her best to mimic her mother. She knew she would never do it as flawlessly as her mother did, but she tried. Her attempt earned her a chuckle from the Teyrn of Gwaren.

"It is nice to meet you both. This is my daughter, Anora. Say hello to the Teyrn and his family, dear." Loghain said, his voice deep and commanding. It reminded Elissa of what she expected Nate to sound like in the future, strong and resolute, but as Loghain's daughter curtsied and muttered her greetings, she shook him from her thoughts. She would _not_ think on Nathaniel.

Her parents chatted with the Teyrn and Elissa couldn't help, but feel bored. With a small sigh, she glanced around the room and caught sight of Nathaniel talking with Fergus. Longing overtook her face at the sight of stoic and handsome Nathaniel. It was difficult to not run to him and wrap her arms around his neck. A desire she didn't wish to dwell upon overtook her and trying to ignore it, Elissa prepared to ask her mother permission to leave when she caught Anora staring at her oddly.

Elissa stared back at the young woman in confusion. _Was there something on her face?_

Anora glanced up at her father a moment later. "Father?"

Loghain, halting his discussion of politics with the Teyrn and his wife, met his daughter's questioning gaze. "Yes?"

"May I walk with Lady Elissa?"

Elissa scrunched up her face at the 'lady' part, but was grateful for Anora's help. She was willing to do anything to get away from her parents for a little while. Their fathers agreed so Anora took her arm and guided her away from the adults.

Once they were far enough where their conversation wouldn't be overheard, Anora leaned in and whispered, "So tell me- which one is he?"

Unsure of what Loghain's daughter was talking about, Elissa met her eyes with confusion. "Pardon?"

Anora grinned and it made her entire face light up. Elissa wished she looked that lovely when she smiled. She always imagined she looked like a maniac when she did. "The gentleman who has caught your fancy. I've seen that look of longing on many a young girl's face. It's been on mine as well."

Elissa flushed and looked away. She didn't know this young woman. For a reason she couldn't understand, Anora was willing to listen to her confessions about a man whom she loved and yet, could not have. "You've loved a man before?"

Anora nodded, her smile fading a bit. "Yes. I do still. But he isn't just any man. That is the trouble."

"Oh." Elissa said with a frown. "Who is he?"

Anora's blue gaze glanced towards the doors of the Chantry where the new King stood with his uncle, the Arl of Redcliffe. Cailan was flirting with a group of noblewomen while Arl Eamon looked as if he wished to run away. The sight almost made Elissa laugh until she realized what Anora was alluding to.

Elissa's eyes widened. "Cailan?"

Anora nodded solemnly. "He is to be my betrothed. King Maric and my father had already agreed to it before the King disappeared. Eamon wished to postpone the announcement until after the coronation."

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?" Elissa asked, eyebrows lifting. "You _are_ marrying him."

"Yes, but I do not have his heart." Anora answered with a grave expression. "I'm afraid I never will."

Elissa could sympathize with this beautiful woman. She gave her heart to a man who couldn't- or more likely, _wouldn't_- reciprocate those feelings. With a grim smile, Elissa spoke, "I wish to marry Nathaniel Howe."

At the name, Anora found the man in the crowd beside Elissa's brother. "He'd make a fine husband. What is the problem? I thought your fathers were close friends."

"Nathaniel does not wish me as a bride." Elissa said, trying to keep the tears she felt from falling. "He still thinks of me as a child."

Anora scoffed at the statement. "I do not believe that for a single second."

Elissa looked at her escort with a question in her eyes.

Anora smiled with certainty. "I have seen Lord Howe watch you through much of the proceedings today. I would be utterly shocked if he _didn't_ love you, Lady Elissa."

Elissa felt her chest swell with her happiness. "Truly?"

Anora paused in their walking in order to grip Elissa's hands between her own. With a light squeeze, the woman nodded. "Yes. Now- what is it you intend to do about it?"

"_Do_ about it? I never thought I could do something to change his mind." Elissa said with a shake of her head. "That's unheard of for a lady."

Anora lifted a perfect eyebrow at Elissa's words. "Why do I get the feeling that you _aren't_ a proper lady as it is, Elissa?"

The question made a smirk break out on the younger girl's face. "It's because I'm not."

"Then we have plans to make, my dear." Anora told her with a wink. "Let us get started."


	6. Heart to Heart

_Chapter 6: "Heart to Heart"_

Fergus Cousland's wedding to the Antivan, Oriana Lanos, turned out to be a spectacular affair. Castle Cousland was filled to capacity with as many nobles as it could possibly hold. The Teyrn of Highever hadn't spared any expense when it came to celebrating his son's union. Flowers were surrounding every walkway, banners hung displaying the Cousland and Highever heraldies, roasted meats and vegetables were accompanied by soft bread and fragrant wine.

The ceremony inside of the castle's chapel was elaborate. Mother Mallol presided over the reading of the Chant of Light before bestowing the blessing of the Maker on the couple. Once the vows and ceremony were completed, the couple preceded the nobles into the main hall where they would take their meal and dance until the wee hours of the morning.

Nathaniel took his position at Fergus' right. As his best man, Nathaniel was expected to tend to Fergus' needs whenever he was requested. Oriana had intended to bring her younger sister to fill her maid of honor position, but the younger girl had fallen ill prior to their sailing to Ferelden. Due to this unfortunate incident, Oriana did the only thing she could. She replaced her sister with Elissa.

Nathaniel's heart had been in his throat the moment Elissa walked down the aisle of the chapel ahead of Oriana. As he watched her approach, the only thought in his mind was what Elissa would look like if they were to one day marry. He imagined her in her light leather armor, hair a wild mass of auburn tangles and lips pursed in frustration at the laughter that would dance in his eyes. It almost brought a laugh from his throat as he stood there.

Elissa ignored him. She did her duty and stood on the opposite side of the dais before turning to face the chapel doors. Once Oriana entered, Nathaniel focused on the task at hand. He would have plenty of time in the evening to think on Elissa and the far-fetched dreams of a man infatuated with a woman he couldn't dare hope to have.

Dinner progressed easily, most content with whom they were seated with. The food was exceptional. The head cook, an older woman that the Cousland children called 'Nan', had truly outdone herself with the roasted pig and venison, baked turnips and potatoes, candied apples and cranberries, crusted bread and soft dinner rolls. It was a feast.

Oriana and Fergus had taken their turn on the dancefloor before going to converse with their guests. Nathaniel and Elissa were left sitting at the head table, two chairs apart, eating their food in silence. Her hair was swept up into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, curls escaping to curl around her face and brushing across her shoulders. Her green eyes shone with delight as she watched her brother and his new wife. She wore a violet gown adorned with silver beading. A simple diamond necklace hung around her neck and accentuated the plunging neckline of her dress. She looked like a princess.

Nathaniel caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. His gaze landed on King Cailan, regal and dressed in a gold and deep blue tunic with matching trousers, his blond hair braided back out of his face. The King reached the table where Nathaniel and Elissa sat before smiling towards the latter.

With a small bow, Cailan began to speak. "I was wondering if the lovely Lady would honor me with a dance."

Elissa's emerald eyes darted to where Nathaniel sat, silent and stoic. It took all of his strength not to reach across the space separating him from her and pulling her into his arms. He didn't want the King to touch Elissa. It didn't feel right for her to share her company with another man.

_Maker's breath, Nate._ He thought to himself as Elissa turned back to Cailan with a smile and graciously accepted his offer. _She's not yours to claim._

Grumbling under his breath, Nathaniel watched with a riveted gaze as Cailan swept Elissa to the space in the hall that'd been cleared for dancing. One of the young King's hands was on her waist while the other held her right hand in its grip. Her left hand was placed delicately on his shoulder and once in position, they began to move alongside the other couples. Elissa was a mediocre dancer at best, but as she glided across the stone floors with Cailan in the lead, she made it look effortless. Nathaniel grudgingly admitted to himself, though he wouldn't do so to any other, that they looked very much the royal couple. He was sure that if Cailan offered a proposal, Elissa wouldn't hesitate to accept.

What girl _wouldn't _want to be the Queen of Ferelden?

Elissa's laughter focused his attention again. He watched as Cailan leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. Elissa's cheeks flushed pink and with a small smile, said something to the King that Nate couldn't hear. Then, taking her hand in his, Cailan lead Elissa from the room and out into the hallway.

His heart beat a dangerous tempo in his chest as Elissa's purple gown disappeared into the dark night. What was she _thinking_? There was only one reason the King would lead her from her brother's wedding celebration...

Nathaniel stood abruptly. The chair he'd been sitting on tumbled to the floor, but without a single glance at it, he stormed from the party after Elissa. He prayed to the Maker that he was just jumping to conclusions, that Cailan had enough tact _not_ to seduce the Couslands' daughter in their own home… that Liss wasn't that _stupid._

He crossed the threshold and was greeted with an empty hallway. Terror seized him. Grey eyes darted around trying to find some sort of evidence of where the pair had gone. Then he heard it. The light tinkling sound of Elissa's laughter. Possessed with the need to pummel something, Nathaniel found where the noise was coming from and opened the door that blocked him with enough force that it almost separated from the hinges. At the sudden burst of air that entered the room when the door opened, both Cailan and Elissa glanced over. Elissa was holding a small book in her hands, frustration evident on her pretty face, while Cailan stood beside her.

"May I help you, Lord Howe?" Cailan asked, a knowing grin on his face. His blue eyes were full of his giddiness at being 'caught' and Nathaniel felt like he was missing a vital piece of information.

"I… would like to speak to Lady Cousland, if you don't mind, Your Majesty." Nathaniel said with a wry look. "There are some _things_ that need to be discussed."

Cailan smirked, but instead of speaking, nodded his acquiescence. He kissed Elissa's hand and muttered a farewell before exiting the small room. Once the King was gone, Nate took a moment to glance around. The room Elissa had retreated to was a small study with a few bookshelves and an oak desk that took up most of the space. Piles of vellum and an inkwell were set atop it and looked ready for use.

With the clearing of her throat, Elissa drew Nate's attention back to her. When his eyes met hers, she lifted a brow and waited for him to speak. It took him a moment to gather himself enough to actually form words.

"You shouldn't be sneaking around with the King. People will talk." Nathaniel stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Elissa snorted unattractively before turning away from him. She walked to one of the bookshelves and replaced the book she'd been showing to Cailan. When she was finished, she faced him again. "People will talk? People _always_ talk, Nathaniel. It's what the nobles do. It's all they know _how_ to do." Her eyes slanted stubbornly. "Besides- he's betrothed to Anora. They were just helping me."

Nate sighed and dropped his hands to his side. He felt defeated. Elissa knew just how to bait him to get what she wanted. She clearly had the desire to speak to him after their mistake and the only way she knew how to do that was to manipulate him. His sense of honor and duty, the need protect her, made him an easy target. "What do you want, Liss?"

The question made her frown. "I don't _want_ anything, Nate."

"Then why did you trick me to get me here?" He asked in frustration. His patience was wearing thin and all he wanted to do was get back to the wedding. "You could have just _talked_ to me. We are friends, Liss. Or at least we used to be."

Elissa closed her eyes as if she were in pain. She sighed, long and low, before letting her green irises dazzle him in their beauty. "I want to be friends. I want more than that, Nate. You _know _that."

"And you know that I _can't_-" He began, but Elissa swiped a hand through the air to halt his words.

"You say that, Nathaniel, but I don't think you believe it. I know I don't." Taking a step closer, Elissa gazed up at him beseechingly. "_Please_- be honest with me. I've been nothing but honest with you."

Nathaniel couldn't deny her. He realized that, in truth, he could never deny her anything. Without thinking about the implications of his actions, his right hand found the back of her neck while the left gripped her waist. Leaning down, he took her mouth and kissed her deeply. She leaned against him, her arms coming around his shoulders, her breasts pressed against his chest. Every breath she took pressed her closer and he reveled in the feeling. Her skin was soft against his fingers, her lips full, ready and willing for him to devour. When he pulled away, Nate pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. It took him a moment to get his breathing under control.

"I love you." He whispered, lips trailing against the skin of her cheek. Elissa's breath hitched at the revelation. The truth had been revealed. There was no going back now. "By the Maker, Liss, I love you _so_ much."

"I love you, Nate." Elissa responded, pressing her lips to his chin. "I always have."

Nathaniel said nothing else, but his thoughts were a whirlwind. He'd always been certain of his feelings, but to hear that Elissa replicated them was more than he could have ever hoped for. In the silent moment they shared in the study, holding one another, Nate vowed to find a way to marry Elissa Cousland.


	7. Warrior Women

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Apollo Wings - Knave of Angst. You inspired this chapter thanks to your obsession with Loghain (and that AMAZINGLY HOT artwork I found of him earlier today). Hope everyone likes it!

* * *

_Chapter 7: "Warrior Women"_

_Thwak._

"Not fair." Roland Gilmore's voice broke through Elissa's concentration. Lowering the bow in her hands, she glanced over her shoulder at him and waited. "You are better than me at archery. It is an unfair challenge."

With a roll of her eyes, Elissa turned to face the newly knighted man. "I wasn't the one who initiated the challenge in the first place, Rory. _You_ are the one who wanted to test your archery skills against mine."

The ginger man flushed, in embarrassment or anger, Elissa didn't know or care. She just wanted him to stop his complaining.

"You should have known better, anyway." Elissa sniffed, glancing back to the targets before notching another arrow. "My skill far surpasses yours."

"Prove it."

Elissa stood still, the bow still poised for a shot. Did he _really_ just say that? Slanting her green eyes in concentration, the young noble spun around and levelled her aim at the knight. Rory took a quick step back at the sudden movement. Worry flashed across his face as he realized the arrowhead was pointed at his face. With a satisfied grunt, Elissa raised the bow slightly higher than his head before releasing the arrow.

The bolt flew across the courtyard at the same moment a crowd entered. Elissa and Ser Gilmore stared in fear and anticipation as the arrow nearly missed the large man at the head of the group and lodged itself in a wooden beam behind him. All eyes turned to gaze at the young woman who had fired the shot. Elissa, distraught at the impending reprimand that would most likely come at her untoward behavior, hid the bow behind her back as if it would keep her father and his guests from seeing it. Rory, however, was frozen in his terror when he realized who was with the Teyrn.

"T-Teyrn Loghain, ser." Rory sputtered, leaning into a bow at the sight of the Hero of River Dane. "I am s-sorry-"

Loghain Mac Tir, once in hearing distance of Rory's muttering, lifted an eyebrow. "An apology? Whatever for, boy?"

"The a-arrow, ser."

Elissa bit her lip to keep from laughing at the comical look that crossed Loghain's face. Behind the Teyrn of Gwaren stood her father looking every bit amused as his friend. Beside him was Anora. The future Queen looked regal even in a simple spun dress and boots. Her hair was pulled back in the braided buns that were her constant hairstyle. Her blue-silver eyes watched the scene in front of her with wonder. The other man in the group was someone Elissa hadn't expected to see. Arl Rendon Howe usually accompanied his children to Highever during their biannual visits, but Nathaniel, Delilah and Thomas weren't there. It was odd seeing him at Castle Cousland without his kids in tow.

"Did you fire the arrow?" Loghain asked Rory, halting the knight's stuttering and refocusing Elissa's attention to the matter at hand.

It seemed Ser Gilmore had lost the ability to speak. With a quick shake of his head, the knight glanced towards the grass sheepishly. Elissa felt sorry for him. Rory wasn't the type to handle verbal confrontation well. Putting a hand on his arm, she met Loghain's grey gaze.

"It was me, Your Grace." She said, her voice strong and sure. Elissa was positive that Loghain wouldn't appreciate weakness of any kind. "I apologize. I was acting foolish."

Howe glanced down at her in disdain as he spoke to Bryce. "I do not know why you allow her to behave so churlishly. She could do with some obedience."

Loghain scoffed at the comment. "Obedience? If I know anything about high spirited women, it's that you could not control them even if you wished it."

Bryce shot his fellow Teyrn a grateful look. "Why would we want to, eh? It makes for some interesting moments in life, don't you agree, Loghain?"

Loghain smiled slightly as if recalling some fond memories. "Truer words were not spoken, Bryce." Gazing over at his own daughter, the Teyrn chuckled. "My dear Anora is proof of that."

Rendon Howe's expression turned sour. "I cannot understand either of your fascinations with warrior women."

Loghain and Bryce exchanged a knowing look before the latter motioned towards the walkway.

"Shall we continue on, Rendon? I'm sure Ser Gilmore will gladly accompany us to the study for refreshments." Bryce stated, turning to take his leave.

With a final glare, Howe followed his friend and the young knight towards the Castle, leaving Elissa alone in the courtyard with Teyrn Loghain and his daughter, the soon to be Queen of Ferelden. Realizing she was in the presence of high ranking nobles, Elissa dropped her gaze from Loghain's nervously. The bow was still hidden behind her back and Loghain nodded towards it.

"It seems you know how to shoot that thing." He said, conversationally.

"Yes, ser."

With a sigh, Loghain rubbed his forehead. His black hair was starting to gray and it gave him an even more formidable air. "Howe is gone, child. There is no need to fear me."

Elissa swallowed her pride. She wouldn't be upset by the insinuation that she was _afraid_ of Howe. That couldn't be farther from the truth. Howe was a weasel who wouldn't dare overstep his boundaries. Her father would destroy him if he ever tried. "I am not afraid, Your Grace. I'm trying to be respectful."

"Look at me, child." Loghain demanded.

She followed his directive and glanced up at his imposing figure. The expression on his face was soft, however, and that seemed wrong somehow. He was supposed to be a terrifying sight to enemies on the battlefield. Even some of his closest friends feared him at times. But he was looking at her with something akin to affection… or was it understanding?

"You are a dear friend to my daughter. Anora sees you as the sister her mother and I could never give her. So I shall treat you as such."

This admission surprised Elissa to no end. She had no idea what to say. "I- Thank you, ser."

Loghain nodded once and with a quick glance to his daughter, he made his way down the path Bryce and Rendon had taken a few moments before. Confusion marking her beautiful features, Elissa glanced at Anora for answers she couldn't find herself. It made her even more concerned when she noticed Anora was smiling.

"What just happened? I'm not sure my mind has caught up with it yet." Elissa muttered with a shake of her head. Red curls fell from her leather tie and brushed her face.

Anora merely laughed. "Oh do not worry your pretty head about it. All you need to know is that you've earned my father's admiration and _that_ is a hard feat to accomplish."

"I guess I should thank you for that then." Elissa admitted with a smirk.

"Don't you dare." Anora chided her softly. "You're the one who almost shot my father's head off with your bow. Thank yourself."

Elissa chuckled and held the bow out in front of her. "I guess that is true." Placing the bow in its place at her back, she held her elbow out towards the future Queen. "Care for a turn about the yard, Your Majesty?"

Anora rolled her eyes, but took her arm anyway. As they walked, Anora inquired after Fergus, his new wife and all things family related. Then the conversation went to the one place it usually did when the two women were alone together: Nathaniel.

"The Arl will never let me marry his heir." Elissa sighed in frustration. "He _hates_ me. You see the looks he gives me when he is here."

"Howe is an utter fool. He should be so lucky to get such a wonderful daughter in law as you." Anora's expression turned dark. "He is dishonoring his family and insulting your father by not allowing the match."

Elissa shrugged, trying to feign disinterest, but the fact that Howe was so against her was painful. What the hell had she done to him? "He doesn't see it that way. Howe thinks I'm a stain on Thedas. I want to be a warrior like Queen Rowan, not a doddering old maid who only cares about dresses and politics." Blushing at the insinuation, Elissa turned sharply to glance at her friend. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Anora waved the apology away. "It means nothing. I know you, Elissa. You are meant for things greater than being the wife of some boring, old noble. If Nathaniel is what you truly want, Eli, then we will get him for you."

"How?" Elissa asked, hating how her voice broke at the question.

Anora met her eyes with a fierce determination. "If Rendon tries to move against your marriage with Nathaniel, Cailan and I will step in. He will not stop your happiness."

Tears pressed against her eyes. "I- I don't know what to say, Anora. _Thank_ you so much."

With a sweet smile, Anora waved towards the armory. "You can thank me, later, if it comes to that. Now- let's have some fun. What do you say to a trade? You teach me how to wield that bow of yours and I return the favor by showing you some sword and shield training?"

With an enormous grin, Elissa practically dragged her friend into the building where the weapons were stored.


	8. Born to Love You

_Chapter 8: "Born to Love You"_

"Psst. Rory!"

Elissa watched as the young knight spun around quickly, his green eyes rapidly searching the courtyard for sight of her. She smiled at his bewildered look for a moment longer than she should have. Perhaps she took a lot of pleasure in annoying Roland Gilmore, but she did it with only the best of intentions. He was a good friend to the young Cousland, both of them in fact, and she couldn't have been luckier. Noticing the frustration that appeared on his face, Elissa held back her laughter as she poked her head through the window of the barn she was hiding in.

At the sight of Elissa's remarkable ruby hair and sun-kissed skin, freckles still prominent on her nose and cheeks despite her older age, Roland frowned. "What in Andraste's name are you doing in there, Liss?"

Elissa glanced around to make sure no one would overhear her before she spoke. "I need to see Nathaniel."

"_Again?_" He asked, distress drawing his eyebrows together. "People are going to start noticing that you're not in the Castle sooner or later. What are you going to tell your parents when they ask why you weren't training with me?"

Elissa released her breath in an exaggerated puff. "Come _on_, Rory. I cover for you and Inessa all of the time. The least you could do is return the favor."

Roland blushed at the mention of his lover. Inessa was the granddaughter of Elissa and Fergus' nanny. The couple claimed they were in love and Elissa, having the same feelings for Nate, wasn't going to question the relationship. Roland was a knight and the son of a Bann. Inessa was a commoner. There was no happy ending in their future. Elissa wasn't going to stop what little bit of happiness they could have.

"The Queen isn't going to be able to keep this hushed for much longer, Liss. People already suspect something." Rory admitted sheepishly. "You'll need to come clean."

Elissa had been worried about that. She and Nate hadn't gone farther than a few kisses and embraces, but rumors would speculate otherwise. Sniffing, she replied, "I don't care for gossip."

Roland sighed and shook his head. He wasn't pleased with her. Not at all. "_You_ may not care about it, Elissa, but Nathaniel is going to be the _Arl_ of Amaranthine. These kinds of things could ruin that."

Elissa sighed sadly. Roland was correct of course. Any kind of rumors, serious or not, could ruin the future of the man she loved. "You're right."

"I am?" Roland asked, confused and perhaps a little suspicious of Elissa's sudden agreement.

Elissa slumped against the barn wall in defeat. "Yes, Rory. You are. Nathaniel and I need to stop sneaking around. It could end badly if we don't." Taking a deep breath, she pressed on. "But I need to see him alone. I need to- tell him."

Roland pursed his lips but gave a sharp nod. "Fine. Take care of this, Elissa. It's for the best."

"Thanks for understanding." She said with as much happiness as she could muster. "I'll be on my way."

Grabbing her mare and swinging up into the waiting saddle that she'd fitted earlier, Elissa left the barn quickly. She didn't need Roland to rethink his decision to assist her. If he did, she'd never get out of the Castle without suspicion. As she rode through the forests surrounding Highever, Elissa basked in the warm summer winds that blew in from the sea. The salt upon the air tasted wonderful on her tongue and the humidity left a sheen of sweat upon her skin. She rode hard for a few minutes until she arrived in the small section of forest that'd been cleared as a picnic spot. Elissa slid from the saddle, her feet touching solid ground. Tying the horse's tether to a nearby bush, Elissa turned to look for Nate.

The clearing was still. Birds chirped somewhere in the distance, a stream bubbled close by and the sun shone through the leaves of the trees overhead. With a smile, Elissa closed her eyes and allowed her surroundings flow around her. She loved being outside, whether in the forest, or by the ocean, or even in the courtyard sparring with Roland and Fergus. The air, the sun and the wind were things she'd never taken for granted and even now, they brought peace to her.

As she stood there, eyes still closed, ears listening to the sounds around her, Elissa was still surprised when a hand closed over her wrist and spun her around. Her emerald eyes widened as she was pressed against a hard chest, arms coming to rest tight against her waist. Her gaze took in the amused expression on Nathaniel's face.

With a dramatic eye roll, Elissa said, "I knew you were there."

Leaning in so their noses almost touched, Nathaniel, eyes heavy lidded in desire and anticipation, whispered, "_Liar_."

Elissa didn't have a chance to speak again. His lips were pressed against hers, kissing her at every chance he got. Elissa sank into him, her arms immediately going around his neck. Pulling him closer, she relaxed despite what she had come to do. She needed the chance to feel him completely before ruining this. She was sure he'd understand. He was still a gentleman and a noble. He was an honorable man.

All thoughts flew from Elissa's mind when Nathaniel lifted her into his arms without warning. A startled gasp erupted from her mouth which he swallowed in another kiss. A groan rumbled in his chest as he laid her out on the grass. Elissa would talk to him after. She would. That was the last coherent thought she had as Nathaniel devoured her.


	9. The Free Marches

**A/N:** Hello dear readers! Sadly, this is the final chapter. I had planned on ending this story at the moment Nathaniel gets sent to the Free Marches so we're here. There is a sequel in the works called "Dragon's Song" which will follow Elissa Cousland and two other Wardens (Aeducan and Mahariel, both male) as they fight the Fifth Blight. It will also include Katrien Surana, Malik Amell (both from my "Hear Me Roar" AU), Meghan Hawke (and family), Leila Tabris, Vanryra Brosca and Anders. I'm hoping to get the story posted sometime towards the end of July. I want to get ahead of writing chapters before I start publishing because I don't want to make people wait for updates if/when my muse decides to go on vacation. I also have two other stories going (Solona Amell's "Storm Before the Calm" and a story for the 2014 Summer Challenge for the DA Fanfiction Writer's Group) so in the meantime, feel free to read those. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and I hope you will continue to read about Elissa's journey.

* * *

_Chapter 9: "The Free Marches"_

Nathaniel stood outside of his father's study with his hands clutched tightly behind his back. Rendon Howe had demanded to see his eldest son and as Nate stood outside of the silent room, he nervously tried to figure out the reason. Had he done something to upset his father? Did he ruin the sword he'd borrowed from the armory for sparring practice?

Worrying his lip, Nate lifted a hand and knocked on the closed door, two sharp taps. Silence followed the knock for a few seconds, putting him on edge again. Then his father's voice called out.

"Enter."

Nathaniel pushed the door open and saw his father hunched over his desk, writing a missive. With a quick breath, he stepped inside and waited for his father's instructions.

Rendon didn't spare him a glance. His quill scratching against the vellum was the only sound in the room. His hair was completely gray now and his face was showing signs of his age. For Nate, it made his father seem that much colder.

"Close the door and sit down." Rendon snapped bitterly, not even raising his head to make sure Nate followed his directions.

Closing the door quietly, Nathaniel turned to face his father with desperation in his voice. "Father, I apologize if I've done something to upset you."

Rendon's gaze snapped up to meet his son's. Fury was evident on his features. "I said _sit down_."

Nathaniel sank into the seat across from Rendon without another word. The dark steel colored gaze of his father appraised him for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Did you think me a fool?"

Nathaniel blinked in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't understand, father."

Rubbing his forehead, Rendon sighed his frustration. "The Cousland girl, Nathaniel. I am aware of your… _transgressions_ involving her."

Nathaniel tried to calm his fluttering heart, but it was nigh impossible. "Transgressions, father?"

The hand that had been on Rendon's forehead slammed down on the desk beside his papers. "Don't play dumb with me, boy! I've had numerous accounts of your dealings with the chit. This affair ends now. You will _not_ bring ruin down on our heads."

Fear was replaced by barely controlled anger. His father dared lecture him on propriety? After everything he did with Bann Esmerelle and that Lady Sophie in Denerim… _He_ was going to talk about illicit affairs?

"I love her father. I will not set her aside for another." Nathaniel stated, determined. He'd never stood up against his father before, but when it came to Elissa Cousland, he wouldn't falter. He loved the woman that much.

"Love? What do you know of love? Love is for the weak. The poor get married for love. The powerful get married for-"

"More power." Nate interrupted with a glare for his father. "I understand you and mother did that, but I won't rule Amaranthine that way."

"Don't patronize me, boy. You'd do well to remember who controls your future." Rendon, apparently done with the argument, waved towards the paper he had been writing on before. "Speaking of your future, this is why I called you in here. You will be sent to the Free Marches to squire for the next three years. If, during that time, I've felt you have learned your lesson, then you may return."

"What?" Nathaniel gripped the arms of the chair to keep himself from reaching for his father's throat. "You can't do that!"

Rendon's expression turned cold and unrelenting. "I can and I have. If you want to be Arl one day, you will do as I say. If you don't, the consequences for both you and your lovely warrior maiden will be… severe."

Nathaniel didn't say another word as his father left the office to go about some more business. It took him a long moment before he could move, but when he did, he immediately reached for a blank piece of vellum and the quill his father had abandoned. With tears in his eyes, he dipped the point of the quill in an ink well then, pressing the point to the paper, began to write.

_My love, my dearest Elissa,_

_By the time you have received this letter, I will be in the Free Marches..._


End file.
